


All Bets Are Off

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Love Triangle, M/M, OR IS IT??, OT3, Polyamory, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Suga's a little shit and he's recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi had sworn off workplace romance, but as he settles into his new job he gets more than he bargained for whentwohandsome, charming, and utterly ridiculous coworkers vie for his affection.





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



Daichi’s face grew hot as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was near the supply closet he was hovering outside of. The office was filled with low voices and telephones ringing, all contained within the individual cubicles, leaving the coast completely clear. He shuffled further into the closet and lifted himself on his toes, stretching his arm as high as he could. His fingers barely brushed the box of paper clips and he could already feel a dappling of sweat in his hairline as he hissed out a breath.

He bit his lip and glanced down to see if there was anything he could step on, but there was nothing there. Potentially he could try to stabilize his knee on one of the lower shelves, but if the shelf came loose it would spill everything onto the floor and the entire office would know what he had done. No, the shame wasn’t worth it but there had to be a way of retrieving the paper clips without making a complete mess.

Did he really need paper clips? Maybe he could borrow some from Suga— no, he would never let him live it down, especially since Daichi was a supervisor. Asahi maybe, but he’d have to do it when Suga wasn’t around.

Daichi huffed with determination and tried reaching for the box once more, refusing to give up after such little effort. He held his breath as his fingers squeezed the corner of the box to tug it off, but they slipped and sent the box even further back. He remained frozen for a moment, so overwhelmed by his defeat that he was unaware of a presence approaching him from behind.

“Need a little help, Sawamura?” A sly voice murmured in his ear, inciting a wave of goosebumps to flutter down his neck and shoulders. A body pressed against his back as a hand stretched over him, snatching the elusive paper clip box off the shelf with ease and slipped it into Daichi’s hand. “I’ll do anything for you if you just ask.”

Daichi clenched his teeth, irritated by the devious chuckle and the smirk hovering beside his ear even though he couldn’t see it.

“Good, then could you step away? I don’t think you need to stand so close to me to reach anything.”

Kuroo hummed sadly but obeyed the request, opting instead to lean against the wall right next to him. Daichi glanced over at him, unable to resist running his eyes down Kuroo’s long frame. Kuroo was a manager in IT, which meant he was rarely wearing his suit jacket and his tie was perpetually tucked away into his slim fitting shirt. With the widening grin on Kuroo’s face, it was obvious that he noted the quick glance over, so Daichi coughed and stepped away to return to his cubicle.

“Thanks for the paper clips.”

“Anytime! You got any plans for lunch today?”

“I have a lunch meeting, actually,” Daichi replied politely as he walked past Kuroo. The other caught up with him in an instant, slipping his hands in his pockets and brushing his arm against Daichi’s as he did so.

“Aw, what a shame. Maybe I can catch you for dinner after you’re through for the day?”

“I doubt it. With how this day is going, it’ll probably be a late one.”

“Is that so? Or are you just trying to put me down gently, Sa’amura?” He purred with a playful nudge. Daichi sighed and paused at the end of his row. He observed Kuroo closely for a moment, desperate to figure out what his intentions were but the other man was always infuriatingly elusive.

“If I was turned off by the idea of eating with you, I’d just tell you a straight no. You’re in our department often enough, you should know how busy I am.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. It’s a pity, I’ve been hoping for a chance to get to know you better,” He replied in a lower voice, leaning over Daichi with a softened expression. Daichi pressed his lips tight as he tried not to show any reaction. It was hard, considering how the proximity to Kuroo was sending his pulse into chaos. He glanced away to collect his thoughts, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Maybe one of these days I’ll have a break. It is important for me to be on friendly terms with the other department heads.”

“Yeah, but I’d prefer you and me to be a little… _friendlier_.”

Daichi cleared his throat and slipped his fingers in his collar to pull it away from his steaming-hot neck. “I see, uh, well I’ll take that into consideration. Listen, I have to—”

“Say no more! You better rescue Shrimpy over there before Kageyama strangles him with a phone cord.”

“What— Hinata! Kageyama!” Daichi barked as he rushed down the line of cubicles to break up the silly fight, Kuroo’s amused chuckles fading in the distance as he returned to his own department.

For the rest of that morning, it was difficult focusing when Kuroo’s blatantly flirtatious words kept rolling around in his head. There was no mistaking his intention with them, but it was still possible that Kuroo was just messing around with him. Daichi was still relatively new at the company and hadn’t had a chance to really get a sense of everyone’s personalities. Suga assured him that Kuroo was a friendly guy but didn’t flirt with everyone the way he did with Daichi. Because of situations with past jobs, however, it was difficult for Daichi to relent and get involved with someone at his newest job.

“Daichi-san?”

He glanced up from his computer screen and smiled when he saw Ennoshita waiting patiently for him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Here are those reports you asked us for, the ones that need to go to PR?”

“Oh… right. Would you be able to take them up?”

His kohai’s expression remained politely stoic, save for the slight lift from the corner of his lips.

“I’m afraid I still have quite a lot to accomplish this morning. Besides, I think Bokuto-san prefers discussing things with our manager… personally.”

“Have you been taking I’m-a-little-shit lessons from Suga?”

“It’s quite possible.”

“Fine, give them here. I need to look it over anyway before handing it off to PR.”

“Of course. Good luck, Sir,” Ennoshita replied and stifled a laugh when Daichi ripped the report out of his hand with a stern look. He gave a slight bow and walked leisurely back to his cubicle as if he wasn’t seconds away from having the report smacked over his head. Daichi sighed and flipped through the report, growing more irritated with each page since he couldn’t find one mistake. He was hoping to postpone the inevitable trip to the fourth floor, but it was useless.

Setting his phone on _Do Not Disturb_ , he took a deep breath and rose from his chair. He shuffled quickly down the aisle and turned the corner, thankful that it wasn’t a long walk to the elevators. Since he was resigned to the fact that he couldn’t get out of the visit to PR, he was anxious to get the whole ordeal over with. It was the last thing he needed when he was already confused about Kuroo’s intentions and what he was going to do about it. He was thankful there was no one on the elevators when he stepped on, allowing him some solitude to take deep breaths meant to calm him down. He opened his eyes and viewed his slightly blurred reflection in the elevator and automatically ran a hand through his hair. He licked his lips as he adjusted his tie and jacket and froze when he realized what he was doing.

 _Who cares what I look like, it’s just Bokuto_ , he thought, clicking his tongue at himself. The elevator chimed as it came to a stop and Daichi flinched, nerves rushing through his veins. It was everything he could do to put on his mask of dependability as he stepped off and wandered down the hall.

He paused when he saw Bokuto’s entire team in a conference room, visible beyond the floor-to-ceiling windows. They were standing up and milling around the room as if they just finished a meeting, so Daichi meandered a little closer to Bokuto’s office and leaned against the wall as he fished his phone from his pocket. He had no new emails, but he kept his expression serious as he pretended to read through something important until the conference room door opened.

“Sawamura-san,” Akaashi called as he walked toward him. “Are you here to see Bokuto-san?”

“Only if he’s not busy. If he is, I’m sure I can just go over this with you.”

“I don’t think he’s ever too busy to see you. He’ll be along shortly if you’d like to wait in his office.”

Daichi glared at the slight lift of Akaashi’s eyebrow. _Is everyone in this office trying to push me toward Bokuto or Kuroo?_

“Fine, I’ll wait there but I don’t have a lot of time.”

“I’ll make sure he knows you’re waiting for him.”

“Thanks, Akaashi,” Daichi said dryly, which seemed to amuse Akaashi more as the man smirked. He shifted the report in his arms and made his way toward Bokuto’s office, letting himself in since the door was wide open. He paused inside the doorway and immediately felt a lot of his stress drift away. The ambiance of Bokuto’s office wasn’t calming or simplistic at all. It was chaotic but bright and cheerful in a way that made Daichi wish he could spend all day in it, looking over the random posters and personal photographs spread all over the walls. He startled when he heard thunderous footsteps approaching and turned as an overwhelming presence filled the doorway.

“Sawamura! I’m glad you came to see me, sit down!”

“Oh no, that’s fine. I can’t stay long, I just wanted to go over this report with you.”

The sight of Bokuto’s broad shoulders dropping with disappointment sent a pang through his chest, but the melancholy emotion was gone in an instant as Bokuto hopped inside his office and shut the door behind him.

“Sounds good. Let’s see what you’ve got,” He said, referring to the report but his devious grin seemed to be talking about something else. He came forward until he was looking over Daichi’s shoulder, not allowing any space between them. Even contained in a full suit, Bokuto’s heat radiated from him and soothed over Daichi like a cozy campfire. Daichi gulped and resisted the urge to lean into him and focused on opening the report, ignoring the way his hands trembled slightly.

He rattled off the main points of the report and glancing up he was surprised to find Bokuto paying close attention. The man often gave off the vibe that he was simply the face of the company, friendly and energetic but not understanding the intricacies of his job. It was completely false, of course. It was true that his team kept him reined in sometimes and were supportive, but Bokuto was the driving force of inspiration and a large reason why their company was so successful.

“Nice job, Sawamura!” Bokuto praised him when he was finished, wrapping his arm around his back and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Daichi’s skin flushed hot and he quickly cleared his throat to try and shake it off.

“Uh, no, it was Ennoshita who put all this together. I just told him what to do.”

“Without your direction, he wouldn’t have known what to do. Give yourself some credit,” He said, his voice gradually becoming softer as he pulled Daichi a little closer. A knot tied up in Daichi’s stomach, desperate to get away yet also craving to stay right where he was. He dared to glance up to meet Bokuto’s gaze and regretted it immediately as the other man beamed down at him.

“Thanks, uh, I have to go.”

“So soon? Did you want to have dinner tonight?”

“I can’t, I’ll be working late.”

“Aw, that’s a shame.”

“Yeah, I already had to tell no to Kuroo,” Daichi said as he huffed out a laugh but the mention of Kuroo hardened Bokuto’s gaze and the hand on his shoulder squeezed again.

“Tch, he would. Listen, when you’re free you should call me up. It’ll be my treat. You wouldn’t wanna waste time on a guy like Kuroo.”

Despite himself, Daichi couldn’t resist the smirk crawling up as lips as he observed the flickers of jealousy in Bokuto. “Oh? Why not? He seems nice enough.”

“Okay, well, he’s nice and handsome… and really awesome, but you know I’m better!”

Daichi laughed and gave Bokuto a light shove with his shoulder, pushing him away enough to head for the door.

“Well, I’ll take that into consideration. I’ll talk to you later, Bokuto.”

“Yeah! Anytime! Seriously, you can come in anytime.”

“Got it. Thank you.”

Daichi chuckled as he yanked his gaze away from the man bouncing on his toes like an overgrown toddler in a suit. He hoped his cheeks weren’t red with how warm his face was, but one look at Akaashi and he knew he was probably a tomato. He scratched his head and walked faster toward the elevator, desperate to get back to his sanctuary. Was it really a sanctuary though when his department was filled with trolls like Suga and Ennoshita?

Once he was on the elevator, he leaned against the back wall and exhaled slowly, grateful that he was once again alone for his trip back to his floor. When he had joined the company, he had sworn he wouldn’t get involved with a coworker. Not only had he tossed that vow out the window by having a crush on a coworker, but he had a crush on _two_. They both seemed interested in him, and unfortunately, he didn’t like one more than the other.

“What a mess,” He muttered out loud, allowing his blurry reflection to share in his misery.

If there was one thing Daichi was grateful for, it was that Kuroo and Bokuto had the good sense not to hassle him too much at work. There were some days he didn’t see them at all and though it allowed his heart to calm down, he found himself missing their stupid grins and their bad flirting techniques.

It was a few days later when both the worst and best thing happened; his computer wouldn’t work. He went through the motions of turning off and turning it back on, but his regular screen still wouldn’t show up and his mouse and keyboard were completely unresponsive. Glancing across the aisle, he could see that Suga wasn’t on his phone and waved to get his attention.

“Hey, is your computer working?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Mine’s not.”

“Oh… well, I guess you’ll have to call IT,” He said, a delighted grin spreading across his face.

“Can’t you take a look at it?”

“What would be the point? I don’t know anything more about computers than you do. And before you suggest it, neither does anyone else in our department.”

“But what about—”

“Daichi… think for a second what Kuroo would say if someone else messed with your computer and made the situation worse?”

Daichi groaned and swiveled his seat forward to glare at his phone and the button marked IT on speed dial. “Fine.”

He took a deep breath and before he could chicken out, he lifted the phone up and pressed the button. He held it to his ear and drummed his fingers on the desk, listening to the terrible holding music that would inevitably get stuck in his head. When the department voicemail came on, Daichi frowned and disconnected the call to try again. He tipped his head back against his chair to stare at the ceiling while he was subjected to the song once again and started to get worried when he was nearing the point when the voicemail would kick in again. The call finally picked up and he sat rigid as an irritated voice growled through the receiver.

“—It’s your job, too, Kenma! Hello, IT, this is Kuroo speaking.”

Daichi couldn’t hold back laughing at the unconventional greeting. “It’s Sawamura. Having a little trouble today?”

“Oh, hey, sorry about that,” Kuroo answered, his embarrassment evident from his tone. “Kenma doesn’t believe it’s in his job description to answer the phone and I just walked in.”

“Are you the only two down there today?”

“At the moment, we’re spread out all over the place today. Let me guess, your screen looks weird?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what I thought. It’s these stupid updates they’re making us run and they’re complete shit. I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Oh, alright. Thanks.”

“Sure… anything for you,” He tacked on slyly and hung up before Daichi could respond. He glared at the phone as if it was its fault and dropped it on the receiver.

“He’ll be right down,” He muttered, feeling Suga’s gaze on him and refused to look over.

“Of course, he will!” Suga chirped back and Daichi could see him bounce in his seat, even in his peripheral vision. Without the use of his computer, Daichi spent the next few minutes going over various reports though he hardly made any progress knowing who was on his way. He didn’t have long to wait when Kuroo burst into his cubicle with sweat dripping down his face, clutching onto the partition as he caught his breath. He gulped and slipped into his usual cool facade, gazing at Daichi through his signature bedroom eyes and titillating grin.

“At your service, Sa’amura.”

Daichi snorted despite himself. He kicked out from his desk and stood up from his chair, lifting his chin to challenge the taller man as best he could.

“Yes, I’m so pleased you’re available to do your job. She’s all yours,” He said, gesturing to the computer.”

“Oh, you can stay seated,” Kuroo said as he put his hand against Daichi’s chest. They both glanced down at where his hand was placed and after a moment of tension, Kuroo gave his pec a light squeeze and shoved him back into his seat. “Just relax while I work.”

“How can you work without a chair?”

“Well, I’ve got a couple options. I could sit on your lap!” Kuroo suggested with a wide grin that gradually slipped down as Daichi’s scowl emanated his displeasure. “Honestly, kneeling is probably best. I’m going to be going back and forth between the computer and the wiring down below.”

“Still, maybe I should grab a cup of coffee to give you space.”

“Nonsense! I don’t mind losing space to you,” Kuroo winked and before Daichi could protest again, Kuroo slipped further into his cubicle and situated himself between Daichi and his desk.

Daichi scooted his chair as far against the partition as he could manage, leaning flat against the back with his legs spread to give Kuroo as much room as possible. Kuroo’s back was to him, already switched into business mode as his fingers rattled across the keyboard. Daichi’s eyes wandered across his broad shoulders, stretching his crisp shirt to the max. He pursed his lips to wet them subtly, drawing his gaze up Kuroo’s elegant neck and into his wild, black hair that looked soft to touch despite defying gravity.

Even with Kuroo facing away from him, his presence was overwhelming. Daichi could feel the heat from his body radiating against his legs and it was stirring him up in a way that was entirely inappropriate for the workplace. He bit his lip, contemplating how to get around Kuroo to escape the cubicle without touching him in any way.

As he calculated every iota of space he could work with, he finally noticed that there was an audience to his struggle. Suga was blatantly turned toward him with an amused grin on his face with Ennoshita and Tsukishima squeezed in the cubicle with him as they sipped on coffee. Daichi’s kohai at least had the decency to look embarrassed once they were caught and averted their gaze, but Suga stifled his laughter into his hand.

“There, that should fix everything,” Kuroo said, startling him from his thoughts. Daichi swiveled the chair slightly to face him at the same time Kuroo was shuffling around on his knees to face Daichi as well. The position was embarrassingly suggestive, and he tried standing up but Kuroo leaned forward and pushed down on his thighs to plant him back on the chair. His grin was sinister as his fingers gripped his legs and Daichi drew in a deep breath to muster every ounce of self-control to make his expression terrifying.

“Kuroo… do you know the meaning of the phrase sexual harassment?”

“Yeah, that’s when creepy old men in the company go after their pretty workers, right?”

“That’s… not untrue but I would also say touching a co-worker inappropriately would fall under the category as well. So, if you don’t want me to file a complaint with our superiors, I would recommend getting your hands off my thighs.”

“Aw, Sawamura, you’re such a spoilsport. And here I was certain you were just waiting for me to touch you,” He whispered close to Daichi’s face as he got to his feet. He took his time removing his hands, letting his fingers drag down his thighs until they fell off his knee. Instead of leaving the cubicle like Daichi was praying he would, Kuroo stood up to full height and leaned back against his desk, crossing one leg leisurely over the other.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you finished?”

“With the computer, yes, but I’m not finished with you. Can you have lunch with me today?”

Daichi wanted to answer no. He didn’t want to give the mischievous IT manager the satisfaction after picking on him so much in the span of a few minutes with all his kohai peeking around the partition. But Kuroo’s smile was a little strained, biting his lip with anticipation of Daichi’s answer. If he genuinely didn’t want to have lunch with Kuroo, perhaps he could have denied him, but his hopeful expectation was too much for Daichi to refuse.

“Yeah, I think I can swing today.”

“You can?!”

“I wouldn’t have told you yes if I couldn’t.”

“That’s great! Where do you want to—”

“Shh, Kuroo my team are still on their phones.”

“No, they’re not, they’re listening to our conversation.”

Daichi jerked his head to the right, seeing a blur of movement and hearing a couple crashes from his clumsier team members as they scrambled away.

“I don’t care where we go, I like everything.”

“Okay, good. I have a few places that are my favorite. Did you want me to meet you here or at the lobby?”

“Why would he be meeting you in the lobby?” A deep voice asked, startling both Kuroo and Daichi from their conversation. They turned to see Bokuto standing in the entrance to Daichi’s cubicle with a pile of papers in his hand and a pout on his lips. “Sawamura, are you going to lunch with him? I thought I had dibs!”

“Snooze you lose, Buddy! I snatched him up first,” Kuroo jeered and Daichi gave him a light kick on the shin.

“You haven’t snatched up anyone yet. It’s lunch, not a marriage proposal. Bokuto, I can have lunch with you tomorrow.”

“But what if you fall in love with Kuroo before then?”

“Unless he pours a love potion into my drink, I’m not going to fall in love with him that quickly. And if he does do that, I’ll kill him.”

“How will you be able to kill me if you’re in love with me?”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to break it the spell. I’m very strong-willed.”

“Still, you’ll be all alone with him, I’m afraid I won’t get my chance,” Bokuto said as his shoulders drooped, his dejection emanating in waves into the cubicle. Daichi pursed his lips, fighting off the desire to rush toward him and wrap him up in a big hug. Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and turned him away from Bokuto with an expression of the highest urgency.

“Resist him, Sawamura! Don’t give in or you’ll be lost forever.”

“Hey, get your hands off him, Kuroo!” Bokuto growled and tugged Kuroo away from him. “As he said, you’re not married _yet_.”

“I doubt we’ll wait for marriage before I get my hands on him.”

“You won’t get the chance, because after my lunch date with him tomorrow, I’ll win.”

“Like hell, you will!”

Daichi seethed in his chair as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. He was certain he was moments away from being fired if he didn’t diffuse the situation soon. To his surprising relief, Suga slipped into the cubicle as well and placed a firm hand on their shoulders.

“Now, now, this is hardly the time or place to be discussing such matters. Do I need to remind you both that there are still a couple hours in the morning before we break for lunch?” Suga’s soothing voice and charming smile seemed to be effective and both Daichi’s idiot-pursuers flushed.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Sorry, we can talk about this later.”

“Exactly. Bokuto, I can take whatever you’ve got there for us and then go back upstairs. Kuroo was the one who snatched the first lunch date up, so you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

Daichi was surprised when Bokuto snatched the papers away from Suga’s outstretched hand and fixed him with a frightening glare.

“Yeah, everything’s going according to your plan, isn’t it Sugawara? You wouldn’t be so adamant about me waiting for my date if you weren’t betting on Kuroo getting with Sawamura instead of me!”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I may look like an idiot, but I’m really not. Besides, I heard you talking about it with Akaashi the other day.”

“Bokuto, did you say… bet?” Daichi asked with his tone eerily calm and quiet. It seemed to have the intended effect as the other three men in the cubicle froze and turned toward him slowly.

“Um… maybe?”

“Daichi, it’s nothing!” Suga laughed and waved. He started to tug on Kuroo and Bokuto’s sleeves for them to leave when Daichi stood quickly from his chair and pointed a finger at Kuroo and then Bokuto.

“You two… break room… _now_. Suga, get back to work.”

It wasn’t often that he could intimidate his best friend but for once Suga obeyed without a hint of teasing. Kuroo and Bokuto’s faces were drained of color as they hunched in shame and lumbered out of Daichi’s cubicle to the break room. Daichi slammed down on the _Do Not Disturb_ button on his phone and stomped after them, giving sharp looks to all his kohai as a warning to continue working and not to listen in on their conversation. The break room was thankfully empty and as soon as they all entered, Daichi kicked the door shut behind him.

“Please, have a seat,” He said with a fake smile on his face as he gestured to a couple of chairs. Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a terrified look before dropping down on the seats. Daichi inhaled deeply and paced back and forth a few times to collect his thoughts. At last, he stopped in front of them with his arms folded across his chest.

“I want the truth. Are you two just coming after me because of some competition between you?”

“No!”

“Honestly, Sawamura, we both really want to be with you!”

“Well, we may be competitive but that’s not the _reason_ we’re doing it.”

“Yeah! Kuroo and I are always competitive.”

“So, you’re not after me because people are betting on who I will choose?”

“No way, we found out about that after we started flirting with you,” Kuroo explained. “Bo and I mainly stayed away from it, just let the different departments do whatever they want as long as they didn’t interfere with us.”

Daichi stared at him for a moment, trying hard to maintain his stoic expression when Kuroo looked so distraught. He wanted to comfort them both, but he was still not certain of their intentions.

“Why didn’t either of you tell me people were betting?”

“We thought you would have picked up on it. I’m pretty sure it was Sugawara that orchestrated it.”

 _That bastard_.

“Ugh, okay. We need to figure this out before it starts to interfere with our work. Damn it, this is exactly why I never get involved with people at work.”

“We’re special?” Bokuto asked, perking up for the first time since entering the break room. He flinched when Daichi looked at him, but it was impossible to stay mad at the lovable guy. Daichi sighed and reached out to ruffle his hand in his thick hair.

“Yeah, you’re both special. And troublesome, unfortunately.”

“I think the best thing for you to do is make a decision between us,” Kuroo suggested but he was lacking his regular confidence as he shared another look with Bokuto, one full of regret. They stared at each other for a full minute, having a silent conversation between them until they finally nodded and turned back to Daichi.

“What was that?”

“It was a pact to not let this come between us. We don’t want this to destroy our friendship.”

“You two are that close?”

It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed. He had spotted them having lunch together before, entering the doors of the lobby with laughter bursting from their lips. There was always a constant playfulness between them, so much so that their coworkers constantly rolled their eyes at them when they were near each other. But for them to be worried about Daichi coming between them, that was something deeper.

“Yeah, we’ve been… friends for a long time.”

“Why the pause?”

Another look exchanged between them and Daichi exhaled sharply to show his irritation about being out of the loop.

“It’s not a big deal!” Bokuto explained quickly. “Kuroo and I tried dating a few times.”

“It never went anywhere though, I don’t even know why. We just decided to remain friends instead of trying to force it. But you won’t have to worry about that whenever you choose one of us. _If_ you choose one of us. Even if we still care about each other, we’d be devoted to you.”

“Yeah, exactly! I know we’ve caused a lot of trouble for you, but that’s just because we get carried away. If you choose Kuroo, I promise I won’t hold it against you Sawamura.”

The duo fell silent, allowing Daichi some much-needed peace to sort through everything. He didn’t expect that Bokuto and Kuroo had already dated each other. To his surprise, he didn’t experience any grip of jealousy that he normally would when picturing someone he liked with someone else. If anything, the knowledge opened a brand-new door that had been completely hidden from him, a golden opportunity he didn’t know existed.

“You two still care about each other, right?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Of course.”

“You still find each other attractive?”

At that, they both chuckled and looked the opposite direction from each other, Bokuto hunching his shoulders as Kuroo scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I mean… How could I not?” Kuroo muttered.

“You and Kuroo are definitely on equal hotness levels,” Bokuto admitted with a nod. “But as we said, we’d never cheat on you with each other.”

“No, that’s not what I’m worried about,” Daichi assured him. He glanced around and grabbed another chair and moved it across from the other two. After taking a seat, he clasped his hands over his lap as a sudden rush of nerves took hold of him. “Kuroo, you know you’re really good looking, it’s stupid how attractive you are.”

“It’s true,” Bokuto agreed and Daichi grinned at the flush crawling up Kuroo’s cheeks. He was obviously not used to receiving such direct praise about his looks. _Cute_ , Daichi thought before continuing.

“You can be smooth, but most of the time you’re absolutely ridiculous and I know you’re really a huge nerd. But weirdly enough, that mixture is incredibly endearing, and I love it. I really like you.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked as he leaned forward eagerly. Daichi nodded but turned his attention to Bokuto, whose body was starting to droop with disappointment.

“Bokuto, I also really like you. Kuroo isn’t the only one who’s so hot I wish I didn’t have to wear a full three-piece suit to work every day because it is _stifling_ when you’re both near. Beyond that, you’re a joy to be around and I could be having the most stressful day and being around you can melt it all away. This is the thing, I like you both! And I’m going to be incredibly selfish and say that, not only do I _not_ want to choose between you, but I want to date you both.”

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at him for a few moments, Kuroo blinking with his mouth hanging open and Bokuto’s eyebrows screwed so tight with confusion that lines were creased across his forehead. At last Kuroo leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers against his lips.

“So, you’re saying you’ll date us both, like switching off? You date me today and Bokuto tomorrow?”

“Nope. I’m saying we all date each other. You both still care about each other, maybe the thing you were missing all along was me?”

“This is totally insane, but I love it!” Bokuto cried, hopping up to his feet. “That’s like double the love. Triple the love! And the sex is going to be incredible!”

“Shhhhhh!” Daichi and Kuroo hissed as they tried not to laugh.

“Easy, Bo. One step at a time. Though it’s a fair point, that does sound really hot. You really think that could work, Sawamura?”

“Listen, I had made a vow after my last job not to get involved with anyone at work. I’m already screwed now, so I might as well go nuts.”

“How rebellious of you,” Kuroo chuckled, his eyes shining with admiration as he looked Daichi over. “Alright, let’s try it out. Bo, would you like to go to lunch with us today?”

Bokuto’s head swiveled between them and then nodded so emphatically Daichi was worried it would pop off suddenly.

“Yeah! It’s a date! This is going to be the best relationship ever!”

After calming Bokuto down and setting a few ground rules, the trio finally left the break room and emerged into the main office. All activity seemed to freeze, everyone peeking around their cubicles to try and ascertain what Daichi had finally decided. Daichi smiled smugly and said nothing to the other two except for a quick “Work hard!” and wandered back to his cubicle.

He was insanely behind from his computer not working and then the drama that followed. His responsible side urged him to remain in his office and work through his lunch, but he was too happy to pay it any mind. Humming a soft song, he sat down at his desk, flipped his phone back online, and fluttered his fingers across his keyboard. He spent a full ten minutes ignoring the scathing stare from his best friend across the aisle, smirking to himself as he enjoyed torturing the traitorous bastard. Suga, at last, broke under the pressure and kicked off from his cubicle to roll across the aisle in his chair, settling in the opening of Daichi’s space.

“Come on, tell me!” He hissed, glancing over his shoulder and then back at Daichi.

“Tell you what?”

“Which one did you choose?!”

Daichi paused in his work, tapping his fingers lightly on the keyboard without pressing down on any keys. He swiveled in his chair and stood up at full height, looming over his friend with a terrifying smile that made Suga slip further down in his chair.

“Well, I might as well tell you. That way you can tell the whole office to save me the trouble.” Suga flinched slightly at the jab and gasped when Daichi stomped his foot against his chair, right between his legs. “I chose both, Suga, which means… _all bets are off_.”

He kicked Suga’s chair hard enough that he flew straight back into his own cubicle, spinning a full rotation as he did so. He finally stopped as he grabbed onto his desk, his eyes wide as he turned his head back to Daichi.

“You chose both?!”

Daichi rolled his eyes as the entire office on his level erupted in whispers. “Yup, which means nobody wins. Except for me. I’m definitely the winner here.”

“Actually…” Suga trailed off, his mouth still hanging open as he shook his head slowly. “Yamaguchi won.”

“He what?!”

Their heads turned as their kohai in question appeared out of thin air with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I was the only one to bet you’d choose both. Why don’t people ever consider that option? That’s what I would have done.”

“Get back to work, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima growled from the distance.

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

Daichi watched Yamaguchi return to his cubicle and huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, let’s all get back to work before we all get fired.”

“Daichi,” Suga whispered, all shame and disbelief gone from his face and replaced with his usual mischief once again. “You have to tell me _everything_.”

“I don’t have to tell you shit. Get your own romance.”

“Boo! You’re so selfish.”

Daichi smiled and turned back to his computer, not seeing the text across the screen but picturing instead a couple of handsome idiots with ridiculous hair. “Yeah, I’m definitely selfish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> More Bokurodai for the world! Hooray!! I love this ship so much it's insane and I wish I could have made this longer but it was already over 6K and I have a lot of requests to get through, ha ha ha. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
